


First Date

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Horatio have their first date<br/>Sequel/Companion to: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/560879">New Assignment</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/560899"> Introductions</a><br/>These are part of the universe that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal">sharpiesgal</a> and I have created.  Look for a big bang to come soon</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: Crossover<br/>03: CSI:Miami/Proof of Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Steve wondered why he was standing in a bar in South Beach waiting for Horatio. Sure the guy was Dino's brother and Dino was a good friend, but he still couldn't figure out how he let himself be talked into this. Then he saw Horatio walk into the bar and remembered and it had nothing to do with his friend and everything to do with how Horatio looked in Jeans and a royal blue button down shirt.

"Horatio," he greeted when the red head walked up to him.

"Steve."

"Beer?" Steve asked nervously. This was just supposed to be drinks, maybe dinner, with an old friend's brother at least that was how it was starting out to be. So he had no idea why it felt more like a first date. But then, maybe it was a first date, he'd find out as the night went on.

Horatio nodded at the bartender and picked up the glass that was slid in front of him. "I forgot how crowded it gets in here, why don't we take our drinks and go out on the beach?"

Steve nodded and followed the red head out through the bar and out onto the less crowded beach. "Much better. That many people makes me nervous."

"Me too," Horatio admitted dropping to the ground.

Steve followed suit, setting his glass down between his legs. "I was surprised you called."

"I've been getting threatening phone calls from Dino since we met."

Steve laughed. "Me too. He's relentless."

"I think he's trying to hook everyone up since he and Terry fell into bed."

"Knowing him, probably."

"I'm assuming because you said yes, this isn't a problem for you?" Horatio asked wanting to be clear that while neither one of had come out and said it, that this was a date, just in case.

"I have to be discrete, being military and all, but no, this isn't a problem," he confirmed, reaching out to put his hand over Horatio's in the sand and give it a squeeze before releasing it to pick up his beer. 

"How long are you at Homestead for? Or can't you say?"

"Training will be over in a couple of weeks, the rest is classified," Steve told him. 

"Hmm..." 

"What?" Steve asked curious as to what was going on in Horatio's head.

"I was thinking about going down to my house in the keys this weekend and wondered if you'd like to come along?"

There it was. "I'd love to. Tell me it's on the beach."

"A very private beach," Horatio answered.

Steve drained his beer and looked over at the red head, "Good," he said with a smile. 

Holding up his empty glass, Horatio said, "Come on, I know where we can get more," as he stood waiting for Steve.

Steve grabbed his glass and stood as well. "Tell me we're not running the gauntlet in there?"

Horatio shook his head, took Steve's glass and set them both in the planter that ringed the outside seating of the bar. "No. We're going back to my place."

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy," Steve said with a laugh.

"Neither am I, but I want two things right now," he said daring Steve follow up and very pleased when the brunette asked, "what?"

"Another beer and to kiss you."

"Yeah..." Steve agreed a little breathlessly as he followed Horatio into the darkness toward his house. Yeah, this was going to be a first date and he had a good feeling about it.


End file.
